Call of Duty: Vocaloid Zombies
by TheRadioShower
Summary: A cross between the Vocaloid universe and Treyarch's Nazi Zombies. After Kaito inherits four chrome Colt M1911s, a meteor shower of Element 115 causes most of Tokyo's inhabitants to become zombies. Two of the group die immediately, leaving the remaining four to fend off the horde. Following the 8 Steps of Vorkuta, the Cyrton Family hack-and-shoot their way to freedom. DeathAndGore


**Welcome to Vocaloid Zombies, a cross between the Vocaloid universe and Treyarch's Nazi Zombies universe. There will be no original characters in this story, so continue reading for a pure fanfiction. The frequency of updates will depend on the amount of reviews, favorites, and follows I receive. There will be nine chapters, one for each of Vorkuta's breakout steps.**

_"Don't wake me for the end of the world unless it has very good special effects." - Roger Zelazny_

**_Step 00 – Enter the Prison_**

Kaito and Meiko delighted themselves with the experience of seeing their friends shock-stricken and reactionless. The limo driver parked in the driveway in front of Miku's mansion. Everyone in the Crypton family was there; Len, Luka, Miku, Rin…everyone who mattered to Kaito, anyhow. The night was peacefully active; the streets were filled with cars and pedestrians heading towards the firework show that's happening downtown. The late hour gave everyone the trait of calmness. Friends whispered, drivers cautiously maneuvered, and couple's kissed. Tonight was the New Years.

"What…" Rin nearly cried with how hard she crushed her face. Rin desperately tried to deduce how Kaito earned enough money from working at an ice cream shop to rent a limousine. As she had recently woken up, the blonde-haired girl was yawning and rubbing her eyes. She was still in her white pajamas. Orange fruits were neatly drawn onto the pajamas like graffiti. "…am I still dreaming? Ow!"

In response to Rin's curiosity, Len viciously pinched Rin on the cheek. The boy had instigated a brutal fight between the two siblings; skin was scratched, blood was spilled, and bones were bruised. Luka surfaced enough altruism to hold Rin back after she delivered a punch to Len's mouth that made him sore.

"Now, now," Luka's voice indicated the pink-haired, casual-clothe wearing girl was to be listened to. She wore a thick button-up shirt with blue and green lines making checkered patterns on the white cloth. Her dark jeans went well with her black, American imported Reeboks. Today Luka decided to leave her headphones at home and let her hair float freely. "We don't fight siblings for trivial reasons. Now, Len-chan, what should you say to Rin-chan?"

"That it felt good to dig my nails into her cheek?" Len smiled. He, unlike the others, wore his default stage costume in public. He felt that it defined him; Len couldn't be himself if he wasn't wearing his favorite and original sailor outfit. He also enjoyed being noticed on the streets by potentially cute fans.

Luka wasn't motivated enough to teach Len his daily dose of morals and manners today, so she ignored his rude comment and entered Kaito's limousine. The driver departed the group from the mansion once all three remaining vocaloids followed Luka into Kaito's limo. Some still speechless or sleepy, the group began to half-consciously use the features of the car's cabin. Rin slapped the back of Len's head when he simply watched cartoons on the miniature television folded out from the top of the limo.

"So?" Miku pushed her knees together. The turquoise-haired girl was pushed against the corner of the limo, beside Meiko and Kaito, and was totally neglected by the group. She wore simple clothes; she translated her dark mood into her outfit. She wore black pants with roses on it, a dark grey skirt with one large flame design covering it, and a plain black shirt that had her concert dates for the upcoming year printed on the back. Since she didn't care to wear a bra, the mid-teenager's nipples showed through her shirt. The decision she made has come back to haunt her now, as she sat very close to her friends. "Kaito-san won the lottery?"

Meiko laughed, offended. "What, it has to be the _guy_ in the limo who's rich? Why can't he be the freeloader and the girl be the head of the jungle?"

Miku rolled her eyes and covered her clothed chest, hiding her erected nipples. "It's obvious Kaito-san's the rich one. He's the only one with enough sense around her to weasel himself into super-richness."

"Not true." The blue haired, tall vocaloid unfastened an antique container strapped under his seat. He placed the container on a small, flat, square table between the two benches of the limo. The man, who had just reached twenty years of age, has been inheriting several trinkets from a generation of family members who are all dying within the same year. For this reason, he's worn nothing but a Tuxedo suit for the last month, attending three funerals. The last funeral paid off greatly for the young man. "I should keep this quick, as I can only afford the limo driver for two more hours." Rin raised her hand, her innocent face peeking Kaito's curiosity. "What is it Rin?"

The blonde haired girl's face flushed with blood. "Um…you look nice, Kaito."

Kaito exhaled. "You say that every day, Rin, and I give you the same answer every day; I'm too old for you. I've tried to refrain myself from saying this, but I find flat-chested girls unattractive."

"But you dated Miku that one time! She's pretty young, and pretty flat-chested at that!" Rin became defensive. She leaned forward in her chair, one fist raised. Len, embarrassed by his sister's actions and motivated to preserve their dignity, lowered her arm.

"She was on the border of the age I had allowed myself to be with. That border has changed since then, being even closer to my own age. Deal with it." Kaito revealed a key that was dangling from a string around his neck. "My second grandfather just passed away. That makes it the third family death this month. Don't send me your condolences because I didn't know the man." Kaito gestured to the box. "Along with the money I wasted to buy this limo for the night, I received this weird box. It's old, that's for sure. Don't know what's in it, and I want to open it with you guys."

"Maybe they're jewels!" Rin bounced off her seat in excitement, crushing her head against the thick ceiling of the car. She released her pain by cuddling Luka, who sat beside her.

The group sat in silence to neglect Rin's foolishness and maintain her self-esteem. Kaito rested his hand on the box a minute after Rin's incident. Luka placed her own hand over his to comfort the young man. "What do _you_ want to be inside this box?"

Kaito inhaled. "Good question, Luka. When I was a kid I would always craft these watches. They started out crappy, but I read enough old scrolls on the subject to perfect watchmaking. When I finished these watches, I would put them on display in my room. When I woke up in the morning, the watches I made disappeared. The only thing I know about my grandfather is that he was hysterical and he would sneak into family and friends' homes to steal. Along with his personal possessions, his will entitled people their stuff back. I hope it's my watches that are in the box."

Rin hummed. With a red, pained face, the girl smiled. "That's so sweet." Before Kaito could speak again, Meiko sat on his lap. She delivered a gentle kiss on his lips to relieve the tension that built up within him after remembering dejected childhood memories. The kiss was also an abrupt way of letting the others know the two adults were now dating. Rin was angered. "You're dating Meiko! She's a slut!"

"Rin! Don't be rude," Luka turned to the two cuddling, reminiscent, and melancholy couple. "That wasn't a nice way to tell us you two were dating. Congratulations, nevertheless."

Miku, who sat next to the cuddling couple, frowned with a reddened face. "Can we open this stupid box so I can go home? I need to change my clothes. Why would you two wake me up for this, a stupid _box_?"

The blonde vocaloid, still recovered from the new bumps on her skull, crawled over to Miku and cuddled with her best friend. "But it might be diamonds! Kaito-san's a jerk, but he's a sharing jerk."

"Or it could be something so insignificant to Kaito that it will piss him off." Miku confessed her annoyed feelings to the group without any consideration of them. "This looks like a replica of an 18th century, German snuffbox, just much larger. I would know because I was looking at some the other day with Len-chan. This box is too big to hold candles or trinkets, so that leaves only one option for a pretty box like this."

"Don't ruin the secret, Len suggested in an outlandish, deep voice. Miku had shared pictures of the antique jewelry boxes she had printed with the blonde boy the other day, and they both knew exactly what the container held. "I want to see their reactions."

Kaito, with his tongue licking his lips, placed the key in the intricate keyhole near the top of the chest. His face sagged into a frown after he peeped through the open container. Everyone, who had leaned forward for the anxiety-inducing reveal, straightened him or herself. Everyone's back was now flat against his or her chair. Miku and Len winked at each other, proud that they correctly guessed what was in the box. In the container, to most people's disbelief, were four handguns. No one knew their designation, but the pistols were Colt M1911s, a suppressor attached to each gun's barrel. The four of these chrome-finished pistols were arranged neatly inside the box, allowing the weapons to fit in such a small container.

"This…" Kaito's voice ruptured. "This is what he left me with! Where are my watches?" Kaito ferociously scuffled through the limo to find another box, another box he never received but hoped was there. Once the young man calmed down, Rin and Miku embraced him.

Luka was the wisest one in the car, so she was responsible for providing words of encouragement. "Kaito…if you hadn't received this box, you wouldn't be missing your watches. If you mastered watchmaking then you can create replicas."

"You don't understand Luka," Kaito buried his face into his hands. "My parents never understood either. The watches I made were for my flings, each tailored to represent a specific girl. Whenever a girl would revolve my world around herself, I made her a watch. I wouldn't be able to recreate those watches because I no longer possess the lovey-dovey feelings I had back then."

The group sat in still silence, each refusing to communicate or face each other. Whatever excitement was caused by Kaito, appearing at the front steps of Miku's mansion on a limo, now faded away into dejection. Kaito's depression was contagious. Even Miku and Rin, who were happy as two innocent girls, felt guilty for Kaito's aggravated mood. The two girls still resented being in Kaito's wake of self-destruction; the man sat silently in his seat, facing straight forward with a strained face and a mouth that refused to open and release the man's stress.

Enough time passed by that the group began to fall asleep. Too bad their sleep was disrupted by the beginning of the apocalypse.

Chunks of red, black, and molten rock fell from the sky like rainfall on a windy day. The meteors' diagonal paths began from the stars in silence and ended behind skyscrapers and within parks with loud roars and eruptions. Streaks of fire appeared on the skyscrapers these meteors scratched in their paths down onto the soft earth. Silhouettes of bodies fell out from these emblazed holes. They rocks were large and fast, representing speeding black trucks. Most people were too blinded from the spark-filled explosions around them to seek refuge from the shower. One treacherous rock crushed the driver's cabin of Kaito's limo, stopping the car and rendering the screaming vocaloids completely vulnerable to the demonic rain of boulders falling outside.


End file.
